forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vollstrecker
Der Vollstrecker, aka Essassin bzw. Executioner Assassin, ist eine Charakterklasse für Spieler- und Nichtspielercharaktere und eine Unterart der Assassinenklasse der 4. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons und Teil der Essential Reihe. Die Klasse nutzt weniger das Schattenmagie, sondern eher die kriegerischen und antrainierten Fähigkeiten. Vollstrecker sind die Attentäter von Diebesgilden, Sekten oder im Untergrund der Städte. Sie werden in Vielerlei hinsicht geschult in tödlichsten Waffengattungen, Giften und Techniken und scheuen nicht davor auch exotische Methoden anzuwenden um effektiv im Töten zu werden. Klassenmerkmale Man genießt den Vorteil, zu bestimmten Stufen Klassenmerkmale automatisch zu erwerben: Techniken der Assassinengilde Vollstrecker wählen auf Stufe 1 eine von drei Gildentechniken und erhalten so spezifische Kräfte und Waffenfähigkeiten. Es gibt hierbei aktuell folgende Möglichkeiten: ;Blutige Waage :Diese Gilde setzt auf Nahkampf und setzt drei frei verfügbare Kräfte dazu ein. Zwei davon bevorzugt mit dem Dolch und eine mit der Garotte. Ein erhöhter Stärkewert ist ratsam um die Garrotte effektiv einsetzen zu können. Man erhält folgende frei verfügbare Kräfte: :Garrottenstrangulierung: Nur mit der Garrotte anwendbar - zielt gegen Reflexverteidigung. Man verlagert sich bis zu 2 Felder vor der Attacke. Trifft die Attacke, kann man einen Griff ansetzen und wenn gewollt (bei ensprechender Probe) halten und verursacht in diesem Falle rundenweise Waffenschaden. Kann sehr gut sein, benötigt aber geschick und Planung in der Zielauswahl. :Vergifteter Dolch: Nur mit dem Dolch anwendbar - zielt gegen die Rüstung. Verwendet man Gifte mit dieser Attacke, wirken diese immer auf das Ziel, auch dann wenn die Attacke fehlschlug. Darüber hinaus sind Rettungswürfe gegen das entsprechende Gift mit -4 erschwert. Will man Gift verabreichen ist man hier richtig - effektiv, jedoch nicht mehr als solide. :Schneller Ausfall: Zielt gegen die Rüstung des Feindes. Man verlagert sich um 1 Feld vor und nach der Attacke und schlägt das Opfer um. Die Attacke bekommt keinen Attributsmodifikator als Bonus angerechnet. Eine Nahkampfattacke mir der man Gegner umschlagen kann - kaum präzise. ;Liga der flüsternden Worte :Man benutzt eher Fernkampfwaffen bei der Liga und um Gegner besser zu lokalisieren ist die Weisheit nicht unwichtig. Auch hier setzt man drei frei verfügbare Kräfte eine. Eine Kraft ist von der Bola eine weitere mit dem Blasrohr und die letzte mit der Handarmbrust zu benutzen. Weisheit empfiehlt sich für die Wahrnehmung um Fernziele schnellstmöglich ausmachen zu können. Man erhält folgende frei verfügbare Kräfte: :Bola-Niederwurf: Nur mit der Bola anwendbar - zielt gegen die Reflexverteidigung. Trifft man wird das Opfer umgeschlagen. Die Attacke bekommt keinen Attributsmodifikator als Bonus angerechnet. Eine Fernkampfattacke mit der man niederwerfen kann - nicht mehr. :Präzisionsdart: Nur mit dem Blasrohr anwendbar - zielt gegen die Reflexverteidigung. Verwendet man Gifte mit dieser Attacke, wirken diese immer auf das Ziel, auch dann wenn die Attacke fehlschlug. Darüber hinaus sind Rettungswürfe gegen das entsprechende Gift mit -4 erschwert. Präzise und wirksam will man Gift anbringen. :Schnellschuss: Nur mit der Handarmbrust anwendbar - zielt gegen die Rüstung. Nach der Attacke kann man ein Feld weit verlagern, hinzu provoziert die Kraft keine Gelegenheitsangriffe. Gute Fernkampfattacke, mit er man mobil und flexibel zugleich agieren kann. ;Weg des Ninja :Eine eher gemischte aber exotische Waffenwahl gibt diese in Kara-Tur beheimatete Gilde. Man bekommt drei frei verfügbare Kräfte die man mit Kusari-Gama, Kurzschwert/Ninja-to und Shuriken einsetzen kann. Das Sekundärattribut ist flexibel zwischen Stärke, Weisheit und Konstitution wählbar. Man erhält folgende frei verfügbare Kräfte: :Ninja-to Ansturm: Nur mit einem Kurzschwert/Ninja-to anwendbar - zielt gegen die Rüstung. Unter gewissen Umständen (Beim Springen und Fallen) erhält man Kampfvorteil. Beim Sturmangriff kann man die Attacke ersatzweise benutzen. Nahezu unbrauchbar, da das Kurzschwert nicht überzeugt und die Attacke kaum nennenswerte Vorteile bietet (Man ersetzt den Sturmangriff mit der Kraft). :Vergiftete Shuriken: Nur mit Shuriken anwendbar - zielt gegen bis zu 3 mögliche Ziele gegen deren Rüstung. Verwendet man Gifte mit dieser Attacke, wirken diese immer auf das Ziel, auch dann wenn die Attacke fehlschlug. Eine extrem gute Fernkampfattacke, die bei bis zu drei Zielen Gifteffekte generieren kann. :Wirbelnde Kusari-gama: Nur mit dem Kusari-gama anwendbar - zielt gegen die Reflex. Die Attacke macht ausschließlich Schaden in Höhe des GE-Mod., trifft sie aber, kann man sich bis zu 1 Feld weit verlagern und führt eine zweite Attacke durch, welche dann Schaden in Höhe des Seundärendes der Waffe macht (1W6) und gegen die Rüstung des Ziels geht. Eine Kraft die eher als trügerisch anzusehen ist, da man zwei Attacken mit insgesamt 1W6 +GE-Mod. durchführt, wobei man zweimal Angreifen muss (und auch zweimal Würfeln muss). Eher unpräzise und weniger verheerend. Vielseitige Verteidigung Auf Stufe 1 erhält man das Klassenmerkmal "Vielseitige Verteidigung". Man wählt zwischen dem Talent "Umgang mit dem Schild" (Man kann ein Schild einsetzen) und "Zweihändige Verteidigung" (Man erhält einen +1 Schildbonus auf die Rüstungsklasse und die Reflexverteidigung solange man eine Nahkampfwaffe in jeder Hand führt). Attackenfinesse/Schleier des Assassinen Auf Stufe 1 erhält man das Klassenmerkmal "Attackenfinesse". Man kann einer Attacke 1W8 pro Machtebene Schaden hinzufügen sollte man treffen und zusätzlich Geschicklichkeit anstatt Stärke für Basisattacken hernehmen. Alternativ kann man auch anstatt der Attckenfinesse den "Schleier des Assassinen" als Angreiferfertigkeit wählen. Die Beschreibung dazu findet man unter der Klassenbeschreibung des Assassinen. Generell ist aber eher davon abzuraten, da die Attackenfinesse wesentlich einfacher einzusetzen ist. Schlag des Assassinen Auf Stufe 1 erhält man die Kraft Schlag des Assassinen. Eine Begegnungskraft die automatisch bei einem Treffer triggert und Extraschaden in Höhe von 1W10 macht. Sollte das Ziel hilflos sein, wird der Schaden maximiert. Der Scaden steigt im Stufenaustieg deutlich an (Stufe 3 = 2W10, Stufe 7 = 3W10, Stufe 13 = 4W10, Stufe 17 = 5W10, Stufe 23 = 6W10 und Stufe 27 = 7W10). Die Kraft kann allerdings nur durch eine ausführliche Rast wieder nutzbar gemacht werden. Schnellziehen Auf Stufe 1 erhält man das Klassenmerkmal "Schnellziehen". Der Vollstrecker kann durch eine freie Aktion Gegenstände ziehen oder einstecken. Gifteinsatz Mit der Stufe 1 erhält der Vollstrecker die Fähigkeit "Gifteinsatz". Während einer ausführlichen Rast kann man 1 Gift mischen. Man erlernt dabei 2 Giftrezepte der Stufe 1, welche Teil eines Giftmischer-Sets sind. Die Gifte werden als geringe Aktion auf im Kampf auf die Waffen/Munition aufgetragen oder in Nahrung, Getränke gemischt oder Gegenstände aufgetragen. Zur Wahl stehen anfänglich folgende Rezepte: *Blutwurzgift: Wird auf die Waffe oder Munition aufgetragen und wirkt die komplette Begegnung lang. Das Gift verursacht 6 Giftschaden und betäubt das Ziel (Rettungswurf beendet). Verschluckt man das Gift, wird das Opfer bis zum Ende der nächsten Langen Rast betäubt. *Grünblutgift: Wird auf die Waffe oder Munition aufgetragen und wirkt die komplette Begegnung lang. Die nächste getroffene Kreatur erhält 10 Giftschaden, wobei die so verlorenen TP nicht regeneriert werden können. Verschluckt man das Gift, erhält das Opfer einen Malus von -4 auf die Rettungswürfe und kann keine TP mehr wieder erhalten bis zur nächsten Langen Rast. *Aasfresserhirngift: Wird auf die Waffe oder 5 Ladungen (Munition) aufgetragen und wirkt bis zum Ende der Begegnung. Beim Treffer wird das Ziel verlangsamt und erhält 4 Giftschaden. Auf ein Gegenstand aufgetragen immobilisiert es das Opfer, wenn er den vergifteten Gegenstand mehr als 1 Minute hält. *Gift aus Idmoos: Wird als Kraft, Gift des Idmoss (Standard Aktion), über ein Werkzeug mit einer Reichweite von bis zu 5 Felder gewirkt. Die Kraft zielt auf Reflex, verursacht 2W10 Giftschaden und 5 anhaltende psychischen Schaden (Rettungswurf beendet). Beim Verfehlen kommt der anhaltende psychsiche Schaden immerhin noch zur Geltung (Rettungswurf beendet). Wenn der Spielleiter es erlaubt, wird das Opfer auf "0" Tp nicht sterbend sondern wahnsinnig. Stellt man das Gift in einen Kontainer (Oder abgeschlossene Kiste o.ä.), wird die Attacke gegen die este Kreatur die sie öffnet automatisch durchgeführt. (Zeittraum nach dem Aufstellen 1 Stunde). *Nitharit-Gift: Wird auf die Waffe oder 5 Ladungen (Munition) aufgetragen und wirkt bis zum Ende der Begegnung. *Ungol-Dunst: Wird als Kraft, Ungol-Dunst (Standard Aktion), über ein Werkzeug mit einer Reichweite von bis zu 5 Felder gewirkt. Die Kraft zielt auf Reflex, verursacht 2W8 Giftschaden und 5 anhaltende Säureschaden (Rettungswurf beendet).Wenn der Spielleiter es erlaubt, wird das Opfer auf "0" Tp nicht sterbend sondern verliert das Bewusstsein bis zum Ende der Begegnung und wird für immer sichtbar entstellt. Stellt man das Gift in einen Kontainer (Oder abgeschlossene Kiste o.ä.), wird die Attacke gegen die este Kreatur die sie öffnet automatisch durchgeführt. (Zeittraum nach dem Aufstellen 1 Stunde). Todesattacke Die Fähigkeit und entsprechende Verbesserungen erhält man auf Stufe 3, 13 und 23. Solltest du einem Ziel Schaden durch Fern- oder Nahkampfangriffe gemacht haben und ihn auf oder unterhalb von 10 Trefferpunkten bringen, kannst du das Ziel -wenn du willst - automatisch auf "0" Trefferpunkte setzen. Die Grenze der Trefferpunkte erhöht sich auf Stufe 13 auf 20 auf Stufe 23 auf 30 Trefferpunkte. Gekonnter Sturz Auf Stufe 4 erhält man das Klassenmerkmal "Gekonnter Sturz". Als freie Aktion kannst man Fallschaden reduzieren (um 6 +1/2 Stufe Schadenspunkte). Solltest sich der Schaden auf "0" reduzieren, wird man nicht durch den Sturz umgeworfen sondern landet auf den Füssen. Verbesserter Gifteinsatz I Auf Stufe 5 und 9 erhält man das Klassenmerkmal "Verbesserter Gifteinsatz". Man erhält ein weiteres Giftrezept und kann zu jeder ausführlichen Rast ein weiteres Stufe-1-Gift mischen (Ab Stufe 5 = 3 Giftrezepte; 2 Stufe-1-Giftmischungen pro Rast. Stufe 9 = 4 Rezepte; 3 Stufe-1-Giftmischungen pro Rast). Versteckter Stich Auf Stufe 7 erhält man die Kraft Versteckter Stich. Man bekommt eine frei verfügbare Kraft die mit einhändiger leichten Klinge durchgeführt wird. Man greift den Gegner (Grifftechnik) und macht Schaden ohne Attributs-Modifikator. Der Griff kann weiter aufrecht gehalten werden wenn gewollt, solange der Rettungswurf des Ziels misslingt. Makellose Verkleidung Auf Stufe 8 erhält man das Klassenmerkmal "Makellose Verkleidung". Der Vollstrecker kann eine Verkleidung annehmen um eine andere Person darzustellen. Die Verkleidung kann er zu jeder Kurzen Rast verändern. Dabei vergleicht das Opfer im Test seine Fertigkeit Einschätzen mit deiner Bluffen Fertigkeiten, wobei der Vollstrecker +5 Boni erhält. Verbesserter Gifteinsatz II Auf Stufe 15 und 19 erhält man Ergänzungen zum Klassenmerkmal "Verbesserter Gifteinsatz". Man lernt das Rezept eines Stufe-15-Giftes, kann aber nur ein Stufe-15-Gift mischen in Bezug auf die maximalen Mischungen. Es gibt folgende Stufe-15-Gifte: *Wahnnebel: Wird als Kraft, Wahnnebel (Standard Aktion), über ein Werkzeug mit einer Reichweite von bis zu 5 Felder gewirkt. Die Kraft zielt auf Zähigkeit, verursacht 3W10 Giftschaden und 10 anhaltenden psychischen Schaden (Rettungswurf beendet). Der anhaltende Schaden wird beim ersten Rettungswurf der misslingt auf 15 angehoben. Beim Verfehlen erhält das Opfer immerhin noch 5 anhaltenden psychischen Schaden (Rettungswurf beendet). Wenn der Spielleiter es erlaubt, wird das Opfer auf "0" Tp nicht sterbend sondern für immer wahnsinnig. Stellt man das Gift in einen Kontainer (Oder abgeschlossene Kiste o.ä.), wird die Attacke gegen die este Kreatur die sie öffnet automatisch durchgeführt (Zeittraum nach dem Aufstellen 1 Stunde). *Lichdunst: Wird auf die Waffe oder Munition aufgetragen und wirkt die komplette Begegnung lang. Die nächste getroffene Kreatur erhält 10 Giftschaden und ist geschwächt (Rettungswurf beendet). Verschluckt man das Gift, wird das Opfer bis zum Ende der nächsten Langen Rast geschwächt. *Extrakt des Schwarzen Lotus: Wird auf die Waffe oder 5 Ladungen (Munition) aufgetragen und wirkt bis zum Ende der Begegnung. Beim Treffer erhält das Ziel 8 Giftschaden. Auf ein Gegenstand aufgetragen immobilisiert es das Opfer, wenn er den vergifteten Gegenstand mehr als 1 Minute hält. Auf ein Handgehaltenden Gegenstand aufgetragen erhält das Opfer 40 Giftschaden, wenn es den vergifteten Gegenstand mehr als 1 Minute hält. Auf Stufe 19 kann man 2 von den Mischungen aus Stufe-15-Giften mischen wenn man will. Spurloser Gehen Auf Stufe 16 erhält man die Unterstützungskraft Spurloses Gehen. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Begegnungskraft mit der man sich der Bewegungsweite entsprechend bewegen kann und die unsichtbar bis zum Ende des Zuges macht. Diese Kraft kann man auch durch eine Rassen-, Thema- oder Talente-Kraft ersetzen wenn man möchte. Schattensarg Auf Stufe 17 erhält man die Unterstützungskraft Schattensarg. Diese Begegnungskraft kann Opfer in einen imaginären Sarg - dafür wird ein Gegenstand her genommen - packen, ihn also verstauen, um so die Leiche für Andere unsichtbar machen. Man kann diese Kraft auch durch eine Rassen-, Thema- oder Talente-Kraft ersetzen wenn man möchte. Barriere ignorieren Auf Stufe 22 erlernt man die Tägliche Unterstützungskraft Barriere ignorieren mit der man substanzlos wird und so zum Beispiel durch Wände schreiten kann. Alternativ kann man diese Kraft auch durch eine Rassen-, Thema- oder Talente-Kraft ersetzen wenn man möchte. Verbesserter Gifteinsatz III Auf Stufe 25 und 29 erhält man Ergänzungen zum Klassenmerkmal "Verbesserter Gifteinsatz". Man lernt das Rezept eines Stufe-25-Giftes, kann aber nur ein Stufe-25-Gift, aber bis zu 2 Stufe-15-Gifte, in Bezug auf maximalen Mischungen mischen. Auf Stufe 29 kann man 2 Mischungen aus Stufe-15-Giften mischen. Es gibt folgende Stufe-25-Gifte: *Puder des Sensenmanns: Wird auf die Waffe oder 5 Ladungen (Munition) aufgetragen und wirkt bis zum Ende der Begegnung. Beim Treffer erhält das Ziel 10 Giftschaden und wird bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges betäubt. Verschluckt man das Gift, wird das Opfer bis zum Ende der nächsten Langen Rast bewusstlos (Rettungswurf beendet). Das Opfer kann den Rettungswurf dafür erst am Ende einer langen Rast durchführen und wenn dann mit einem Malus von -5. *Drachengalle: Wird auf die Waffe oder Munition aufgetragen und wirkt die komplette Begegnung lang. Die nächste getroffene Kreatur wird umgeschlagen und bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges gelähmt. Verschluckt man das Gift, wird das Opfer bis zum Ende der nächsten Langen Rast geschwächt. Auf ein Handgehaltenden Gegenstand aufgetragen stirbt das Opfer (Wenn es auf einer Stufe unterhalb der des Vollstreckers ist), wenn es den vergifteten Gegenstand mehr als 1 Minute hält *Puder aus Basiliskenauge: Wird als Kraft, Puder aus Basiliskenauge (Standard Aktion), über ein Werkzeug mit einer Reichweite von bis zu 5 Felder gewirkt. Die Kraft zielt auf Reflex, verursacht 6W10 Giftschaden. Beim Verfehlen wird der Schaden halbiert. Als weiteren Effekt ist das Ziel wird das Opfer verlangsamt (Rettungswurf beendet). Der erste fehlgeschlagende Rettungswurf führt dazu, dass der vergiftete zusätzlich immobilisert wird (Rettungswurf beendet). Der zweite fehlgeschlagende Rettungswurf lässt das Opfer versteinern (Rettungswurf beendet). Stellt man das Gift in einen Kontainer (Oder abgeschlossene Kiste o.ä.), wird die Attacke gegen die este Kreatur die sie öffnet automatisch durchgeführt (Zeittraum nach dem Aufstellen 1 Stunde). Kräfte Die Gildenkräfte (drei frei verfügbare Kräfte) und Unterstützungskräfte die man auf den Stufen 2, 6 und 10 nach Wahl erhält. Danach bekommt man zu den Stufen 16, 17 und 22 feste Unterstützungskräfte (Spurloses Gehen, Schattensarg und Barriere ignorieren die allesamt sehr gut einsetzbar und auf die Belange der Klasse zugeschnitten sind. Darüber hinaus besitzt man keine Täglichen Kräfte oder Begegnungskräfte, dafür aber diverse Gifte und den Schlag des Assassinen. Waffen und Rüstung Einfache einhändige Waffen, Einfache Fernkampfwaffen, Leichte und Schwere Militärwaffen, Ki Fokus als Werkzeuge. Die Rüstung beschränkt sich auf Stoff- und Lederrüstungen - metallische Rüstungen würden zu hinderlich sein. Das Gerüst ist ganz auf die spezialisierten Waffen der jeweiligen Gilde aufgebaut und Bedarf im Grunde keinen Ausbau, da man diese Waffen nicht mit den Kräften kombinieren kann. Legendäre Klassen Gilden Vollstrecker: Diese Legendäre Klasse ist speziell für den Vollstrecker vorgesehen und gibt weitere Klassenmerkale und Kräfte die sich optimal mit den bisherigen ergänzen. Die Wahl ist zu empfehlen, speziell wenn man keine Hybridklasse gewählt hat. Hybride/Multiklasse Hybride mit dem Vollstrecker sind nicht ganz einfach. Man erhält zwar zwei der drei Gildenkräfte, jedoch sind sie allesamt spezieller Natur, weshalb man mit Bedacht vorgehen sollte. Der Weg des Ninja ist hier - scheinbar zu exotisch - offiziell noch nicht möglich. Kombinationen mit dem Hexer öffnen die Möglichkeit die Basisattacke mit Attackenfinesse durchzuführen. Der Hexer hat, entgegen der Gildeattacken des Vollstreckers, einige verbesserte frei verfügbare Kräfte, welche sich in dieser Hinsicht anbieten. Garrottenspezialisten und solche mit Rapier, neigen zum Waffenmeister und Fernkämpfer liegen mit Waldläufer und Sucher nicht verkehrt. Multiklassen mit dem Waffenmeister öffnen starke Möglichkeiten, auch der Waldläufer ist hier wieder empfehlenswert. Schurke und Zauberer kann man aber auch wählen, da sie hier die Klasse komplexer gestalten können. Quellen *Heroes of Shadow *Underthedark.net Kategorie:Charakterklassen Kategorie:Charakterklassen der Schatten Kategorie:Charakterklassen des Krieges Kategorie:Regeln Kategorie:Angreifer Kategorie:Assassinen Kategorie:Vollstrecker